Apex Predator
by Xross-33
Summary: Most champions join the league to fulfill a goal, a purpose. For some however the only goal is destruction, unfortunately for the world there champions happen to not only be evil, but incredibly powerful. There are ten such champions all bound to the institute by powerful magic lets they be unleashed on the world, or at least they were. Rated M for violence


Apex Predator

The land of Valoran was once plagued by war, the two super powers Demacia, and Noxus would have surely dent the continent into ruin if not for the creation of the institute of war. Later dubbed the league of legends the institute was created to help settle disputes through elected officials instead of through vicious and bloody warfare. Since the time of it's establishment the league has become home to many champions seeking fame, fortune, or simply representing their country; and due to the very nature of the institute the most powerful mages gather their either to participate on the rift or as summons's who assist their champions. However not all champions are in the League by choice. Because of the powerful mages and barriers protecting the League, the institute is the only place where the most dangerous of creature can be held. They are brought out only for games as a form of exercise many of these creatures are nearly unstoppable without a summoner to restrain them. Those are the champions that are imprisoned in the dungeons of the institute.

[Outside the institute, dusk]

Three hooded figures stealthily approach the institute walls under cover of night. They run from tree to tree unnoticed before they reach the first line of defense. A physical wall twenty feet high surrounding the institute as well as a magical barrier that stops anyone without the proper identification. Each of the assailants pulls a grappling hook out of their bags and rappels to the top of the wall, their forged identification tags glowing as the barrier let's them through. Now within the walls the trio splits up with one going around to the east side of the institute and the other two going south.

Waving goodbye to their partner the two sneak around the south side when the sound of a patrol runs through. Both sit deadly silent as they listen to the patrol, listening for any indication that a champion could be among them. A guard or two would be no problem for professionals such as these, but even one champion and it's likely those months of hard work and planning would amount to nothing. "So did you see the game last night?"

"I was on shift, but I heard that Vayne was off her game."

"Yeah if it wasn't for that lucky baron steal there's no way they would have won. You free next Saturday? I have tickets for that nights Treeline match."

The hidden pair smirk under their masks, sounds like guards and only two of them, this will be easy.

"That's the Nasus Renekton re match isn't it? I have time sounds-"The hidden duo spring out from behind their cover with practiced ease, before the guards can even think about raising the alarm one has a slashed throat and the other an arrow through the eye. Without wasting any more time they proceed towards their destination. Near the southwest wall of the institute they come to a stop and one of them pulls out a worn looking page covered in ancient scrawl. While the other is grapping the page his partner draws a large square of chalk on the wall. When the Paper is placed on the wall, within the borders of the chalk the wall glows brightly before soundlessly turning into dust. Now past the majority of the security the two step into the institute.

When they do alarms are blaring, but neither of them pays it any mind, it only means that their associate is doing her job. With all the attention brought to the wrong quadrant of the institute they are free to waltz right to the dungeon door. While the door is old and wooden with many notches and chips, it is the most magically reinforced door on the planet. Not only was it created from wood of the first giants shield, but the summoners have done their very best to make it completely impenetrable, on top of that the entire room that the door leads to while physically occupying space in the institute does not exist unless you go through this door making entry form any angle impossible to all that do not have the key. There were only two such keys made, and sometime the next morning the head summoner is going to realize that one of his is keys is fake. One of the pair pulls the ancient rusty from his bag and inserts it into the locking mechanism. When he turns it the door opens on it's own. This is the dungeon.

This is where they keep them; the monsters, the freaks, the gods. The champions so powerful that they can't be jailed anywhere else, some of them can't even be killed. Their presence is noticed upon entry, the room begins to spin and darken, both intruders scramble to grab the enchanted earplugs from their bags, when they insert them the room returns to it's original orientation. In the first cell they walk past the empty white eyes of Nocturn stare back at them surrounded by the crystals that keep him bound to his physical form. That was close, they say that once his fear gets into your head, you become helpless, blind and dumb. It takes a moment to shake off the residual fear but there is a job to be done.

Ten cells lined the room. Each created to house the horror it held within. Nocturn born from evil unknown bent on the death of summoners; Shaco the homicidal comic from unknown origins; Brand the burning vengeance that wants nothing but t watch Valoran burn; Velkoz, the eye of the void who would destroy the world of man in search of knowledge; Chogath the terror of the void who will without doubt devour everything in sight or more like everyone; Reksai the void burrower master hunter of prey, and to her everything is prey; Thresh the chain warden who thirsts for every soul he can dig his scythe into; Renekton the mad god who sees the sins of all and wants nothing than to reave every sinner in two; Xerath the ascended god who was once mortal, his magic power so destructive and unstable it could end an age; and Khazix the void reaver who only has two goals, consume and adapt.

Each of these monsters appeared during a different age, and individually each was a threat to all life on Valoran. Now for the first time all ten are free.


End file.
